This invention relates to filter elements of the kind that are incorporated in a cigar or cigarette holder and which rely on acceleration and deceleration of smoke through a labrynth to condense and entrap tars and other nicotine bearing constituents of cigarette smoke.
The invention provides an improved filter cartridge for use with cigar and cigarette holders such as the holder shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,238.